Siempre te busqué
by AlannaU3U
Summary: Kirishima recuerda aquel tiempo en el que sufría por un extraño sentimiento de vacío, pero ahora ya no volverá a sentirlo gracias a él.


Kirishima observaba con cariño al rubio dormido sobre su regazo, cada tanto le acariciaba el suave cabello y las rosadas mejillas.  
En su pequeña habitación, rodeados de objetos comunes y singularmente varoniles. Eijirou podía asegurar que no había mejor lugar en el que estar.

Recordaba haber recorrido en su pasado distintas locaciones, haber visto los más hermosos paisajes en su infancia: paseando por las playas de su país, las altas montañas nevadas y refrescándose en las exquisitas aguas de los lagos, pero dentro de su corazón siempre había una extraña sensación de insatisfacción.  
Y aunque amaba la calidez de los abrazos de su madre y los besos que repartía en sus mejillas, ni ellos lograban quitar ese desagradable sentimiento.

Desarolló muchos valores a lo largo de su vida, los que aprendió de sus padres y los que aprendió de su héroe favorito: Crimson Riot.  
Y con ellos decidió llenar el espacio que parecía tener en su interior.  
O al menos intentarlo.

Pero los fracasos también fueron fuertes golpes en su inestable corazón.  
Sentir que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser un héroe, para cumplir su sueño.

Sin embargo, decidió seguir adelante. Intentarlo una y mil veces hasta lograrlo.

Y lo consiguió.

Entró a estudiar para ser un héroe profesional en la UA.

Y creyó que había logrado todo y ya estaba más que satisfecho.

Hasta que lo conoció.

No podía mentir y decir que fue amor a primera vista porque no lo fue. Al principio, le pareció salvaje, cruel, alguien poco digno de ser un héroe. Observó con espanto los ataques sin misericordia del rubio hacia Midoriya. Lo creyó loco y pensó si realmente el chico no se equivocó de bando y estaría mejor siendo villano.

Pero todo cambió cuando atacaron a UA y peleó codo a codo con el chico.

Y mierda si no cayó rendido al instante.

No era un salvaje, ni un loco, quizá cruel, pero no era algo excesivo.

Era increíble, Bakugou era simplemente increíble.

Era fuerte, valiente, varonil, inteligente, hermoso y otro montón innumerable de cualidades.

Esa sensación de vacío dentro de él pareció llenarse cuando decidió que seguiría a Katsuki dónde sea que fuese. La felicidad lo inundaba cuando se daba cuenta que, de alguna forma, el rubio también correspondía sus sentimientos. No importaba que tan arisco fuese el de ojos rubíes, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que a él no lo maltrataba tanto como los demás y no lo alejaba de su lado.

Ambos eran tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez.

Como si hubiesen pasado toda su corta vida buscando paz interior y encontrándola en el otro. Resultaba tan fácil estar juntos, era tan simple, solo necesitaba ser para siempre.

Y aunque en ese instante no se explicaba la satisfacción que Bakugou le producía, pronto logró darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

Amor.

No sabía si siempre lo sintió o recién comenzaba a sentirlo, solo sabía que la palabra empezó a rondar por su cabeza de la nada y definía a la perfección lo que su corazón percibía.

Tomó otra decisión. Si Bakugou le diera una pequeñísima oportunidad la tomaría, aunque fuese como caminar sin rumbo alguno o disparar en la oscuridad, lo haría.

Empezó acercándose aún más a él, abrazándolo y recostándose a la espera de que no lo alejase con una explosión. También dedicándole más sonrisas. Porque si antes le sonreía, ahora parecía tener la sonrisa corcheteada a la cara cuando estaban juntos.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? — Le preguntó un día el rubio ya cansado de verlo tan raro.

— ¿Qué debería pasarme?— Contestó alegre Eijirou.— Estoy igual que siempre.

— No, no estás igual que siempre. Estás más estúpido que nunca.— Rodó los ojos Katsuki.— Pasar tanto tiempo con el Pikachu idiota te está pasando la cuenta. ¿No te duele la cara tanto estar con la boca estirada sonriendo?

— A veces con Kaminari nos preguntamos lo mismo. Ya sabes, te lo pasas con el ceño fruncido.— Hizo el gesto con las manos en su frente.— También debe dolerte ¿No?

Recibió con su quirk activado y mucha valentía las explosiones que Bakugou le dirigió. No había sido muy inteligente, pero no pudo evitar molestar a su chico. Le encantaba verlo enojado.

No pudo resistirlo más y en un momento en vez de cubrirse la cara con los brazos, decidió tirarse de lleno hasta el rubio y rodearlo en un fuerte abrazo mientras reía a carcajadas.

— ¡Suéltame, pelos de mierda! ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

Katsuki se removía desesperado en un intento por soltarse, pero Kirishima logró inmovilizarlo bajo él y el rubio pareció calmarse un tanto asombrado al notar que las carcajadas del pelirrojo detenían y ahora lo miraba seriamente.

— Me gustas, Bakugou.

El chico de cabello rubio se quedó mirándolo impactado mientras la cara de Eijirou pasaba por todos los colores y sudaba frío.

— ¿Q-qué dices?

— Que me gustas mucho. — Respondió Kirishima, soltando uno de sus brazos para acariciar la mejilla del contrario. — Está bien si no te sientes igual. Quiero enamorarte, así que haré lo que sea para ganarme tu corazón.

La voz tan suave y profunda que usó hizo que el rubio se estremezca bajo él. Katsuki observó en silencio al pelirrojo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna debido a las fuertes emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Kirishima depositó un último beso en su mejilla y se retiró a su habitación.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y dormir, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos y analizando sentimientos que resultaban tan nuevos, desconocidos y tan brillantes que reanimaban aquella vida tan aburrida que solían tener.

Cuando el despertador de Bakugou sonó en la mañana, éste se levantó de la cama con una decisión ya tomada y toda la energía para dirigirse al cuarto continuo.

Kirishima un tanto más cansado, demoró en levantarse al sentir los fuertes golpes en su puerta, pero pareció olvidarse de todo eso cuando vio como un reflejo al rubio tirarse de súbito sobre él para besarlo hasta hacer sus dientes chocar.

— No tienes que enamorarme, maldita sea. Ya lo hiciste. — Dictó Katsuki, con el ceño fruncido, la voz ronca y un inusual sonrojo que terminó de encantar al contrario.

Y esa mañana, todos los incómodos vacíos en el corazón de ambos se llenaron de un profundo y cálido sentimiento de amor.

Para ambos parecía increíble lo natural que había resultado todo, como si no hubiera que darle muchas vueltas, simplemente hacerlo. Desde entonces, pareciera que se juraron silenciosamente no dejar ir al otro aunque signifique la muerte.

Por eso ahora Eijirou era feliz acariciando a su chico, rodeado de las cosas varoniles que le gustaban y con la sensación de que aquello nunca terminaría porque era lo que tanto buscaba.


End file.
